So I Stupidly
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: So Tenten stupidly lets Lee get ahold of her phone, even though he ALWAYS reads her texts and she has a conversation in there about her being in love with him... she'll just tell him it didn't matter. Fourth in So I... series.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_

**A/N:** AU, fourth in So I... series. A tad bit shorter than the others.

_**So I Stupidly...**_

Tenten Sat cross legged in the Janitor's Closet, today had not _quite_ been her day. At all, she had thought it was going to be an okay day, she had been texting Neji, who had been trying once again to get her to confess.

It was an ongoing text talk between them, He always told her to confess, but Lee liked _Sakura_, so she couldn't. She had not expecting lee to get a hold of her phone, she knew whenever he got it he would read her texts.

She was usually good about erasing the messages. Today was just off. And _Neji_ had given him the phone, because she had left it on the History Table. So know Lee had read the embarrassing texts and she was wondering how to get out of this incident.

Lee _couldn't_ know! Kami damn it! She was not one for hiding. She got up stubbornly and began towards the courtyard.

_That Morning_

**From:** Neji-Wedgy

_I do not understand why you do not simply just confess to Lee. _

**Received 7: 31 a.m.**

**From: **Tenten

_cause he likes Sakura! can't tell Lee I'm in luv with him knowing he luvs HER_ _stfu!_

**Received 7: 33 a.m.**

**From: **Neji-Wedgy

_You love him though, Sakura obviously has affection for someone else. It may make him realize he has other options and shift his affections to you._

**Received 7: 35 a.m.**

**From: **Tenten

_Not hapning! He likes her 2 much 2 hav 2 b burdened w/ me liking him. :p _

**Received 7: 37 a.m.**

They went on to her threatening to harass him about his 'affection for Gaara' if he didn't stop. She then left her phone on the History table on accident where Neji smirking, picked it up.

"Lee, you have next period with Tenten yes?"

"Ah, no, but Kiba does, oh he just left…"

"Can you give this to him to give to Tenten please?" Neji asked.

"Yes! And if I cannot do this youthful task I shall to fifty laps around the school on my _knees_! YOUTH!" He then flipped open Tenten's phone and started to read while following Kiba.

"Thank you Lee…" Neji smirked as he went off to his next class.

"Hey Tenten, left your phone in History, here." He said, tossing Tenten the phone. She caught it with ease.

"Nice aim, ever consider the-"

"I hate baseball." Kiba said, walking off. She pouted and her phone buzzed.

**From: **Lee3kun

_My dear Tenten, did the youthful Kiba-san give you your cellular device back?_

**Received 10: 32 a.m.**

**From: **YOUTHFUL TENTEN-CHAN

_Yep. Thnks._

**Received 10: 33 a.m.**

**From: **Lee3kun

_Tenten-chan, I must confess I most unyouthfully read your text messages._

**Received 10: 35 a.m**.

**From: **YOUTHFUL TENTEN-CHAN

_Don't u always haha_

**Received 10: 37 a.m.**

**From: **Lee3kun

_Ah, Tenten-chan, I read your conversation between you and Neji, is this true?_

**Received 10: 39 a.m.**

Tenten did not remember what she had been texting Neji about, because the two texted nonstop all the time. And she usually immediately erased her messages regarding Lee.

She looked at her cell phone and re-read the messages "Fuuuuuck." She whispered.

"Is that a cell phone?" Anko-sensei asked.

**From: **YOUTHFUL TENTEN-CHAN

_Tenten has had her phone taken away. And yes Lee, it is quite obvious she likes you. DO NOT TEXT DURING CLASS! Turn your phone over to Asuma-sensei._

**Received 10: 45 a.m.**

Anko-sensei was quite evil when people texted in her classroom. It was why most people didn't, but Tenten had never been caught before… it was just that Lee had _read_ it. She saw Anko-sensei text something on her phone.

Probably telling him to turn over the phone. At the end of class Anko gave her her phone.

"Gomen Anko-sensei." Tenten sighed.

"Don't let it happen again, and I texted your little boyfriend."

"You did?" Tenten asked when she found the text. "ANKO-SENSEI!" Tenten yelled, "Why?"

"You texted in class, so instead of detention I thought that was suitable punishment. I want you to make our school's sports teams win."

That made sense. Tenten was captain of most of he teams… Along with Lee… How awkward! "Thanks…" She mumbled.

_Lunch_

Tenten trudged to the Courtyard, and sighed thankfully as Lee wasn't there. "Hey guys." she couldn't force her normal cheer into her voice. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Temari sat in a circle.

Sasuke sat back to back with Naruto, talking to Jugo. Hinata was on Konan's lap, Konan was doing origami. Shikamaru lay with his head in Temari's lap. "What's wrong?"

"Lee found out."

"What-"

"How-"

"When-"

"What did-"

"Why-"

They all said at the same time, then paused. "YES!" Sakura yelled loudly. "Now he'll leave me alone!"

"No he won't." She sighed, dropping down into the circle. "He read the text messages I was texting Neji, then asked if it was true, then Anko-sensei said it was, then I haven't texted him back or talked to him."

They were all confused by this, and started talking at the same time. "SHUT IT!" She yelled, everyone in the too large group quieted and looked at her. She was normally very laid back during lunch.

She then calmly explained everything to the circle of friends. "Shit." Temari finally said.

"Yes and I would rather _not_ get rejected _thank you_." She sighed. Sakura looked angry.

"Tenten come with me please." Neji said, walking over.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because we must discuss things."

"This is all _your_ fault! I should tell the panda!" Neji blushed a little and dragged her off.

XXXX

"What do you want? The baseball field? We are working on your bat Wednesday I already sai-" Tenten paused, "Er, hi Lee…" He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I'm telling the panda!" She yelled at Neji who was sneaking away.

"No you are not." Neji said, before disappearing.

"Tenten, we must talk." Lee said, his voice serious, as he stared at her. Anyone other than Tenten would find this stare unnerving, she found it rather sexy…

"Look Lee, I know you like Sakura so-" She paused, she didn't want to be rejected. She didn't want to be hurt, why did he have to like _Sakura_? She knew she was plain in comparison but still…

"Tenten-chan," He started with a soft voice, she held up a hand.

"It's fine Lee I know you've always liked Sakura, don't worry about it." Tears were building in her eyes, but she _wouldn't_ cry. She turned to leave, when he grasped her wrist.

"Ten-"

"No! Lee I don't want to hear it…" She said, and was about to tug away when she found herself being yanked, her chest hit his as he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned her back a little and kissed her.

It was like a scene out of some sappy movie, but _damn_ could he kiss. His tongue slipped slowly into her mouth and she moaned. They kissed a little more before breaking apart.

"Wh-What about S-Sakura?" She said, breathless, her hands on his chest.

"I was merely pursuing her to make you jealous, I hoped that if you feared loosing me, it might help you realize that you loved me."

"Baka! I've loved you since seventh grade when you told that bully that he could overcome his anger with the power of youth."

"Well, I have loved you since eighth grade when you told me the reason you did so many sports was to overcome your asthma, and then you fell in love with them."

"Lee…" She breathed, resting her forehead against his.

"Tenten, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Sakura has this 'you have to take me on three dates rule…'"

"Sakura-chan shall live."

"Then yes, yes I will. Oh, that was a rather suave move, are you sure you don't want to join the dance team?"

"I shall consider it if you will be my partner."

"Cool…"

A few yards away Ino was cursing about Tenten bringing up sports, Sakura was cursing at Lee for pretending to like her, and Neji was grinning at his friends happiness. "We should probably leave before they realize we are here…" Neji muttered.

**Tenten's POV**

So I stupidly let my crush get a hold of my phone. Best mistake ever! Now we're the Sports Couple of the school, ruling the sports teams together! Lee joined Dance and Anko made us join her Kendo Club because of the Cell phones.

It's better than detention and we had been planning on it anyway. I did have to pound on Neji, Sakura, and Ino for spying, well I actually just made them work out with lee for half an hour, punishment enough.

I'm happy though! I got my goofball! So I stupidly let Lee get a hold of my cell, who _cares_?


End file.
